


Si Tu Me Amas （如果你爱我）

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Greg is an Opera Singer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft is a Doctor, 一堆老歌, 歌剧 - Freeform, 爵士, 音乐剧 - Freeform, 音乐向安利AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: 德艺双馨老艺术家Greg和外科医生Mycroft不得不说的故事短篇 HE 小甜饼送给同样喜欢音乐的你。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. 01

一个短篇小甜饼AU   
德艺双馨老艺术家Greg和外科医生Mycroft  
夹带大量音乐私货 可以说是一个安利向的AU。分享一些我觉得好听的歌！我听歌非常杂，还是音乐剧迷，在文里会有很多这种的安利。  
涉及医院体系方面的问题的话，不熟悉国外医疗体系，所以会有Bug，最近医疗剧也没怎么看了，一部分医院设定取自豪斯医生和良医。  
医学，音乐专业知识方面，欢迎指正！

Si Tu Me Amas （如果你爱我）

01

Anthea走进Mycroft办公室的时候他正在和一堆文书作斗争。Mycroft抬头看着这位欲言又止的胸外科医生，无声地挑了挑眉，敦促她有话快说。

女医生清了清嗓子：“Mycroft，今天晚上我们要去对面的Cheers喝一杯，你来吗？”

“我想我没有空。”Mycroft继续低下头，看着手上这份采购计划表，“并且没有我的到场，你们估计更开心。”

自从去年原先的外科主任退休之后，Mycroft凭借着极佳的业务能力和优秀的人际交往能力，在医院董事会一致通过下，成为了本院历史上最年轻的外科主任。外科主任的工作一点都不轻松，除了手术还要应付一堆采购文书和人事调动，鉴于他在神经外科的地位，还要偶尔主持学术会议，Mycroft甚至不记得上次放松是什么时候了。

Cheers是靠近医院的一个音乐酒吧，医院的医护人员放松的聚集地，一大亮点就是在它的音乐上。每周有不同的驻唱表演节目，他们演唱风格不一，但是都受到听众的喜爱，美酒加音乐着实能让人紧绷了一天的神经得到放松。

“今天的成员只有我和John。”Anthea极力劝说道，“你该适当让自己放松一下，况且最近来了一个新的驻唱，我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“没有Sherlock？”

“John说Sherlock今晚有实验，他的宝贝细胞一刻都耽搁不起。”Anthea回答，“只有我们三个，不用担心你弟弟搅局。”

“好吧。”Mycroft揉了揉眉心答应道，“如果我能处理完手头的事情。”

“就这么说定了，七点见。”Anthea得到满意的回答之后，体贴地带上了门。

Mycroft听到她高跟鞋声音的远去，注意力继续回到了文件上。

稍晚时间，他特地去药理实验室拜访了Sherlock。

Sherlock起初呆在临床药学部，放任他在这种部门工作绝对是个错误，Mycroft甚至不知道为什么他会在一开始选择这个部门。Sherlock显然极度不愿配合医生查房，声称他们都是一群连剂量都会搞错、无视配伍禁忌的废物，导致那阵子所有医生都拒绝和他一起配合查房——除了那个小个子肿瘤医生John Watson。John估计是唯一一个可以包容Sherlock的人，甚至还和他一起申请了一个关于肿瘤联合用药的课题。Sherlock转去药理实验室做研究这事，着实让所有人都松了一口气。

Mycroft对于他的弟弟现阶段愿意老老实实呆在实验室做科研感到颇为欣慰。

他走进实验室大门的时候，Sherlock正端着曝光盒打算走去暗房，给了Mycroft一个自行体会的眼神，施施然从旁边擦身而过，白大褂卷出了一道气势汹汹波浪。

于是Mycroft只好继续回到办公室，Anthea说的没错，他的确应该放松一下。

*  
Mycroft到达Cheers的时候，Anthea和John已经喝上了。

“嘿，Mycroft。”两个人朝他挥手示意，Mycroft穿过人群坐到了他们那桌，桌子正对着舞台，对于看表演来说绝对是绝佳视角。

“今天过得怎么样？”Anthea笑着问道。

“今天是我的门诊日。”John呻吟道，收获了Anthea同情的目光，“我都记不清到底看了多少个怀疑自己得了STD的病人。”

“我只有两台小手术。”Anthea喝了一口啤酒，看向Mycroft。

“平淡的一天。”Mycroft言简意赅地总结，三个人都举起杯子喝了一口。

台上女歌手唱的是一首有一些年代感的民谣，他们静静地听了一会，舒缓的女声让整个酒吧都安静了下来。

“Blue Bayou——我妈妈以前经常唱这首歌。”John怀念的说道，“以至于我现在还记得歌词。”他也跟轻轻哼了起来，受困于先天嗓音条件，只获得了Anthea的一个白眼加上闭嘴的手势。  
女歌手退场之后，台上暂时空了一会，稍后又有人走了上去。

Anthea捅了捅Mycroft，示意他看向舞台：“就是他，最近新来的。”

Mycroft用挑剔的眼光打量着上面的人，一头银灰交错的头发，脸上的胡渣显得整个人颓的不行，身上的蓝衬衣有些褶皱，袖子挽起直到手肘，松垮的牛仔裤有些过长，估计有些年头，以至于裤边都被踩破了，看起来就像刚从工地下班来赚外快的。Mycroft目光又回到了那个人卷起袖子的手臂上，衬衫包裹着鼓胀的肌肉，肩膀很宽，他绝对有着一副健硕的好身材。

灰发歌手拿起手上的话筒，朝着台下腼腆地笑了一下，开始了他今晚的第一首歌。

歌曲前奏响起，Anthea和John兴奋地对视了一眼。

“这首歌总是能让我想起只穿了一条内裤的汤姆克鲁斯。”Anthea脸上带着莫名回味的笑容，让Mycroft默默和她拉开了一点距离。

“我想到的是《天才保姆》的管家。”John随着节奏投入的摇摆，“那一集实在是太好笑了！”

这是一首节奏强劲的摇滚，具有极大的感染力，Mycroft好不容易才维持住自己淡定的表情，没有随着音乐摇晃身体。他不得不承认，这个歌手应该是今晚唱的最好的一个。台上的人一改之前的拘谨，仿佛换了一个人一样，随着音乐舞动起来，他的嗓音虽然不具备一般摇滚歌手的沙哑，但是声音饱满有力，还有极佳的爆发力，自成一派，把这个小小的舞台都点亮了。

Just take those old records off the shelf （把旧唱片从架上拿下来）  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself （我要坐下来一个人欣赏）  
Today's music aln 't got the same soul （当今的音乐没有同样的灵魂）  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll （我爱的是往昔的摇滚音乐）

灯光直直地照在那人脸上，一头灰发全部成了银色，闪闪发光，Mycroft能看到歌手长长的眼睫毛上镀了一层光，鬓边的汗水顺着脸颊滑落到了衬衫领子里，消失不见，只留下衣服上一点点的水渍。

I reminisce about the days of old（我缅怀过去）  
With that old time rock 'n' roll （伴随着旧日摇滚）  
Still like that old time rock'n' roll （仍然喜欢那样的旧日摇滚）

歌曲结束，所有人都热烈的鼓掌，歌手微笑着朝大家致谢，随后开始演唱第二首歌曲。

第二首是皇后乐队的 Radio Ga Ga，饶是Mycroft这种对摇滚毫无兴趣的人，也知道这首歌，毕竟皇后乐队的影响力无与伦比。很多人都跟着唱起来，随着节奏打起了拍子，Anthea扯着嗓子对Mycroft说道：“我就说他很棒！”她犀利的眼神仿佛Mycroft不同意这个观点就要在他酒里下毒。Mycroft只好点头表示赞同，虽然这份赞同的确发自内心，但是他并不想表达出来。

*  
Sherlock甩着风衣进来的时候已经接近十一点，John看到他室友走近，拿起自己的外套向另外两个告别：“抱歉，我得带Sherlock回家了。”Mycroft看着他们两个走出酒吧，和Anthea也拿起了外套，各自离开了。

TBC

* 上文出现的都是老歌，依次是 Blue Bayou ，Old Time Rock & Roll ，Radio Ga Ga（lady gaga取名字的来源）

天才保姆是90年代非常火爆的情景喜剧，剧荒的话推荐去看看哦。

STD是性病，这个梗取自豪斯医生，豪斯坐门诊看了无数个怀疑得了STD的病人。John的科室我选择了和威尔森一样的科室，电视剧里的门诊制度奇奇怪怪，不知道为啥专科医生还看类似全科的门诊。。有错误的话请忽略。


	2. 02

02

这周周六的时候，Mycroft再次来到了Cheers。他进行了一番自我说服，把这几个小时的时间定义为周末放松，坚决否认只是想再听那位“建筑工人”唱歌。然而直到十一点，那天那位身材结实胡子拉渣的灰发歌手都并没有出现，Mycroft只好悻悻然打道回府，努力忽略内心深处那点小小的失落。

随后的一周他都非常忙碌，暂时把这一切都抛在了脑后。

有一天晚上，Mycroft开车回家，外面是瓢泼大雨，开到了最大的雨刮器带出急促的嘭嘭声。他打开了电台，试图用音乐盖过这个。正在播放的是Prince的Purple Rain，Mycroft静静地听了一会，没有换台，在这天幕交接的暴雨和路上一片通红的刹车灯中，他又想起了那位灰发歌手。

*  
这是Mycroft第三次偶然路过Anthea的办公室门口。办公室里好几个医生都在，女医生在他路过的三次过程中都忙着写病例，Mycroft只好第三次装作借用隔壁文印室的复印机，再若无其事的离开。  
等他终于回到办公室之后，白大褂里的手机振动起来。

[14:09] 别以为我没看到你路过了三次 :P-------- A   
[14:11] 复印文件。 --------- M   
[14:12] 你办公室里就有一台更高级的。所以想问什么问题？-------- A   
[14 :13] 别害羞，Boss。 -------- A  
[14:20] 到底想问什么？-------- A   
[14:30] Come on！-------- A  
[14:37] 我只是在忙。上次那位酒吧歌手有固定表演时间吗？--------- M   
[14:38] 哪位？-------- A   
[14:38] 逗你的 :P-------- A   
[14:38] 工作日和周日晚上都会来。为什么问这个？-------- A   
[14:39] 你在周六去找他了？！！！-------- A   
[14:50] 闭嘴。 --------- M

Mycroft面无表情地把手机的振动模式改成彻底静音，放到白大褂里，解锁了电脑屏幕开始看助理发过来的已经修改了四次的会议概要。此刻他非常怀念Anthea曾经在他手下帮忙的日子。

*

周二  
[19:30] 明天晚上去喝一杯吗？-------- A  
[19:50] 明晚七点见！-------- A

*

周三的时候，Mycroft决定再去实验室探望一下他不省心的弟弟，顺便传达昨天母亲在电话里的要求，他知道发短信或者打电话都会让Sherlock直接无视。

当他踏进实验室的时候，计时器正滴滴地响着，Sherlock正忙着给摇床里的PVDF膜换最后一一次洗涤液。

“妈咪邀请我们周末回家吃饭，Sherlock。”Mycroft开门见山地转达了母亲的晚餐邀请，以防Sherlock再次脚底抹油躲进暗房里。

“看来你不介意妈咪再给你介绍对象。”Sherlock用移液枪把发光液均匀覆盖在膜上，按下了计时器，终于有空抬起头打量他一直没事找事的大哥，“这条佩斯利领带？我想妈咪马上就不用再操心这个了。”

“我们的母亲会很高兴看到你携伴前往的。”Mycroft不自在地摸了摸卡在脖子上的温莎结，“鉴于你和Watson医生的进展，我打算先去预约半打肌肉猛男好给你们准备单身派对。”  
Sherlock翻了一个白眼，合起曝光盒，朝隔壁暗房走去。

“你知道吗？白大褂扣起来是有原因的。”Mycroft朝着他弟弟飘飘然的背影提高音量，“这样显影液才不会溅到你这件紧到不行的衬衫上！”

*  
“Sherlock告诉我他下一个实验必须得是动物实验。”在他们落座后，John开口道，“为了防止你再去骚扰他。”

“他还让我给你物色一个肌肉猛男，听说这是你的新品味。”Anthea朝他们展示了那条短信，后面还附带了一个极为传神的恶魔Emoji。

小个子医生躲在杯子后面努力憋笑，但是还是溢出了几声可疑的闷笑。Mycroft放弃了解释，把注意力转移到了台上。今天他们坐在偏离舞台的角落，Anthea搅拌着手里的莫吉托，转身也看向舞台，John正忙着打字，回复Sherlock在实验空隙每分钟就能有无数条的短信息。

那位灰发歌手出场不算太晚，他带了一把高脚凳上来，把麦克风放在架子上，调整好高度坐了下来。舞台周围的灯都熄灭了，只剩下追光灯打出的一缕白光。

“今天是一些老歌。”歌手的声音带着一丝笑意，把稍微有些过长的额发往后拨了拨，“祝你们有个美好的夜晚。”

第一首是《Fly Me to the Moon》，Mycroft听过许多版本，但是没有人能唱的那样抓住他的耳朵。歌声轻柔而深情，混合着钢琴伴奏，就像春日午后的微风，案头泛黄书页上的情诗，歌手在用声音讲述一个故事。周围的人都安静了下来，Mycroft屏息看着灯光下的歌手，感受着这首歌传递出来的宁静与舒适。

音乐停下来之后，几乎没有人说话，直到有人开始鼓掌才打破了刚才安静的氛围。歌手站起身朝大家致谢，接着又坐回了凳子上，开始唱今夜的第二首歌。同样也是一首爵士老歌，Mycroft甚至能记起母亲收藏的黑胶唱片封面，金发的Doris Day灿烂的微笑着，留声机里是她甜美的嗓音，反复唱着“Dream a Little Dream of Me”。

这首歌比起前面一首更加轻快，有着爵士特有的慵懒随性，即使隔得很远，Mycroft也能看出歌手沉浸其中，台上的人眼睫半垂，轻轻随着旋律摆动着身体，把所有的情感都投入到了音乐中。

“他什么都能唱。”John看着歌手离开的背影，再一次把亮起来的屏幕按灭，“如果他哪天开始唱Night Wish（芬兰金属摇滚乐队）我也不会惊讶。”

“主唱曾经是女高音。”Anthea向挑起眉毛的Mycroft解释，嘴角翘了起来：“个人认为应该不会有那一天。”

*  
Mycroft不得不承认这个灰发歌手几乎无所不能。

他开始频繁地造访，每周总会留出一到两个夜晚去Cheers坐下听歌。有的时候有人陪伴，有的时候只是自己一人。每一次去，Mycroft都会期待这个歌手会在今晚唱什么类型的歌，他对流行音乐并不了解，也不常听爵士和摇滚，小时候音乐熏陶让他更偏好古典和歌剧。虽然已经很久没有再碰过钢琴，但是他对巴赫和肖邦的热爱并没有减少半分，以往他还会抽出时间去看几场威尔第或者普契尼，近几年越来越繁忙的工作让他只得和唱片里的Maria Callas作伴。

这个歌手确实改变了他对摇滚的看法，无论是乡村、摇滚、还是爵士，他都有一种特殊的魔力让人沉迷其中。在这之前，Mycroft一直认为摇滚是一种吵闹无聊的宣泄式音乐，而现在他有些意识到了摇滚的魅力所在——节奏和韵律的完美融合。他的着装永远是没有熨过的衬衫搭配牛仔裤，一直留着的胡子和略微过长的灰发让人容易联想到无家可归的流浪汉，但他在台上表演时的投入和热情让所有人都意识到了不容错辨的魅力。

Mycroft回忆着一周前这位歌手和一位临时演出的贝斯手合作的《Hotel California》，推开酒吧的玻璃门，开始期待今天能听到些什么。

*

Mycroft此时此刻想回到五分钟前给自己来一拳。

五分钟前，Mycroft发现那位灰发歌手背对着他坐在一个不起眼的角落里，他一定是鬼迷心窍才会鼓起勇气走过去要求拼桌的。

对方抬起头微笑着示意他坐下，于是Mycroft现在脸上热气上涌，甚至开始思考怎么原地消失。

他这才发现这个歌手的眼睛是好看的蜜糖棕，灯光下的虹膜颜色浅一些，在日常光线之下应该是巧克力棕……Mycroft在精神上给自己来了一脚，不好意思地朝对面的人笑了笑，一时之间不知道该如何开口。

“Greg Lestrade。”对面的人开口道，眼里带着笑意，等待着Mycroft开口。

“Mycroft Holmes。”Mycroft庆幸酒吧幽暗的灯光会让自己的脸色看起来没有那么红，“你唱歌很好听，Lestrade先生。”

“谢谢夸奖。”对面的人把那缕快挡住眼睛的刘海拨回了额头，“我注意到你最近经常和朋友一起过来，你在等他们吗？”

“是我的同事们。”Mycroft眼神飘向Greg那一头银灰夹杂头发，“我在酒吧附近的那个医院上班，今天他们都要值班，所以就我一个人。”

“医生？”Greg用好奇的眼神打量着Mycroft，“我以为你更像是公务员或者银行家，不过现在我觉得你是一个出色的医生。”

“只是一个普通的外科医生。”

“说实话，我很吃惊你喜欢听我唱歌，如果刚才的夸奖不是客套的话。”Greg喝了一口面前的冰水，“我猜这些歌曲都不是你的菜。”

“我的确更偏爱古典音乐，但是你开始让我意识到不同风格音乐的魅力所在。”Mycroft承认道，“刚才的夸奖绝对是发自内心，这绝对是我近几年看过的最好的表演。”

“比几百镑门票的歌剧还好？”Greg摊了摊手，“这样我会膨胀的。”

“Mycroft，我能要一个你的联系方式吗？”Greg继续说道，认真的表情让Mycroft瞬间有些心跳加速，“我在流浪者之家做志愿者，之前的志愿医生最近没空过来，而那里的突发情况又很多，有些时候我们应付不过来。如果有什么非常紧急的情况，我能联系你吗？希望不会太麻烦你……”

“没问题。”Mycroft听出了Greg语气里的犹豫，抽出名片夹里的名片递给他，“有需要给我打电话就好，一点都不麻烦。”

Greg接过名片，放到了外套夹层的口袋里：“今晚想听什么？今晚你将拥有至高无上的自主选择权。”

“什么都可以？”Mycroft挑起了眉毛，“我真应该在几个月前就把我的名片塞给你。”

“当然不包括你的那些瓦格纳和普契尼。”Greg夸张地挥了挥手，“除此之外，只要我会的都可以满足。”

“你似乎还没有唱过外语歌。”Mycroft想了一阵开口道，“如果这个要求可以满足的话。”

“当然可以。”Greg朝着Mycroft挤了挤眼睛，站了起来，“我得去准备了。”

“你准备唱什么？”Mycroft忍不住好奇地问道。

“耐心些，Mycroft。”Greg笑着走向了酒吧后方。

Greg演唱的第一首歌是一首法语歌，前奏是小提琴和着鼓点，歌词带着法语特有的浪漫，他唱起来有一种岁月沉淀下的美，讲述着战火纷飞下的爱情故事。

J'ai vu tes yeux encerclés 人群中我看到了你的双眼  
J'ai tout oublié 顿时让我忘却了一切

Greg在灯光下闪闪发光的双眼朝他看来，只有短短几秒，随后又转向了别处。

J'ai su qu'on allait s'aimer 我能感觉到爱情降临在我们之间  
Malgré la guerre 尽管战火纷飞  
Pardon mon amour 对不起，我的爱

Mycroft放任自己沉浸在音乐中，直到第二首歌的前奏响起才回过神来。第二首歌是耳熟能详的西语歌——Quizas Quizas Quizas。Mycroft能听出Greg对旋律稍稍做了改变，让歌曲变得更为舒缓和慵懒，带有爵士乐特有的不定性。周围有几桌的客人站了起来，随着音乐舞动起来，其中一对在歌曲结束时来了一个极为精彩的下降动作，让所有人都鼓掌喝彩起来。

*

[22:30] 嘿Mycroft，这里是Greg！喜欢今晚的歌吗？  
[22:32] 非常喜欢。真的很惊讶你什么都会唱什么都能唱好的能力。 MH  
[22:33] 其实我是歌唱功能型机器人。晚安 ;) xx  
[22:34] 机器人会数电子羊吗？晚安，Greg。 MH

TBC

* Sherlock的实验是细胞实验，一般常规操作就是Western blot检测不同蛋白信号通路表达含量，上文提及的都是这一部分的实验操作，涉及到暗房用X光片曝光显影从而得到结果（和洗照片是一个原理）。如果红外灯都不开的话，摸黑真的非常容易弄脏衣服。  
* 第一首歌推荐一个男声版Fly Me To The Moon (Nat King Cole版），大佬开嗓不同凡响系列。  
* 第二首歌Dream a Little Dream of Me 也是传唱率很高的一首歌，Doris Day版本挺好听的。  
* Maria Callas 女高音，歌剧女王。  
* Hotel California（加州旅馆）应该是老鹰乐队最出名的歌了吧，贝斯演奏很绝，歌曲本身也很棒！  
* 法语歌是Pardon mon amour， Gérard Darmon。其实是一首男女对唱，我就让老艺术家Greg一个人唱完了。。  
* 西语歌是Quizas, Quizas, Quizas，文中提到的版本是Pink Martini，慢版。  
* 下降动作 百度出来的探戈动作术语（？），应该就是女舞者下腰的那个动作。  
* 最后我皮了一下。


	3. 03

03

随后的两周，Mycroft过得无比忙碌，处理了一例复杂的脑动脉畸形，随后参加了为期三天的癫痫学术峰会，鉴于他不是癫痫这块领域的专家，只需要在台下听三天学术报告，但是这也让他精疲力尽。

周六晚上，Mycroft终于回到了自己的居所，连行李箱都懒得打开。此时此刻他只想来一个热水澡，随后睡个天昏地暗。

他的手机就是在这个时候震动起来的。

Mycroft从口袋里费力地拿出手机，看到屏幕上显示的姓名是“Greg Lestrade”，他有些颤抖地按下了接通键。

“嘿，Mycroft。”Greg的声音从电话那端传来，顺带传来的是嘈杂的背景音，他听起来有些焦急，“你现在方便吗？”

Mycroft坐正了身体，让手机更靠近耳朵，好听清Greg的声音：“晚上好，Greg。我现在有空，需要我帮忙吗？”

“我这里有个孩子OD，出现了呼吸抑制，而现在手边既没有纳洛酮也没人会气管插管……”电话那边的声音变得模糊，听起来Greg正忙着翻找可以用于急救的东西，“你能过来一趟吗？”

“Greg，先别急。”Mycroft安慰道，一边走向门口穿上鞋子，“先给他做人工呼吸，然后把地址发到我手机上，我马上就到。”

自从那天Greg在酒吧提过志愿医生的事情后，Mycroft就拜托Anthea准备了一个抢救应急包放在车上，里面放有抢救用药和一些常用药品，没想到这么快就会用上。Mycroft发动车子，朝Greg短信中的地址驶去。

Mycroft看到Greg正守在那个苍白的年轻人身边，他给了Greg一个安抚的微笑，开始检查起来。那个苍白的年轻人看起来不超过17岁，裸露在折叠床上的手臂有好几个明显的针孔，瞳孔因为中毒而缩小，在失去意识的边缘徘徊。

“知道他用了多少吗？”Mycroft问道。

Greg摇了摇头：“应该不是特别多。”

“呼吸抑制还不是特别严重。”Mycroft找到了包里的注射器和几支纳洛酮，“我先给他注射纳洛酮，希望这几只够用。”

那位年轻人终于在药效下慢慢恢复了正常的呼吸节奏，Mycroft看了一眼手表：“只需要再过一会就能恢复意识了。”

“你看起来累极了，Mycroft。或许我不该打你电话，你看起来就像整整一周都没好好睡觉。”Greg关切地看向他，“我想你应该也没有吃晚饭。”

Mycroft沐浴在Greg关切的目光之下，本来想好的否认回答到了嘴边变成了承认：“我刚出差回来，但是很高兴你打给我了，Gregory。”

“那一定要让我请你吃饭。”Greg咧嘴笑道，“虽然附近只有三明治和披萨店，但是不得不说那家店的三明治棒极了。”

Greg起身帮Mycroft收拾东西，Mycroft则在一旁给另外一个志工交代注意事项。正是晚餐时间，志愿者在大堂派发食物，他们穿过外面的一群流浪者，向门口走去。

Mycroft在路过一对父子的时候停了下来，Greg也跟着停住了脚步。那个小男孩看起来瘦瘦小小，面色苍白，胸口急促地起伏着，他的父亲把他抱在怀里，拍着背安抚，试图让他好受一些。

“这是Lukas和Josh。”Greg指着这对父子向Mycroft介绍，“Josh，这是Mycroft，他是一名医生。”

“他有哮喘。”Mycroft对着父亲说道，“最近天气变化可能会发作的比较频繁。”

“是的，Lukas这几天一直这样。”Josh担忧地看着儿子，“但是我们没钱买药。”

Mycroft从包里翻出一盒吸入剂，拆开了包装，放到Lukas手上：“嘿，Lukas，把这个放到嘴里，按一下深吸一口再憋气……”

*

Mycroft和Greg坐在河边的长凳上，手里拿着刚做好的三明治。在Greg期待的目光下，Mycroft扯开包装咬了一口，烤的略微焦脆的面包外壳下是厚厚的芝士和淋上酱汁的手撕猪肉，瞬间安抚了他整整一天都没有好好吃饭的胃。

“如何？”Greg忍不住问道。

“是我近期吃过最好吃的东西。”Mycroft咽下了嘴里的三明治，继续咬了一大口。

Greg心满意足地拆开手上的包装，吃起自己的一份：“谢谢你今天能过来。这种情况其实经常发生，他们来来去去，从来不再固定的地方久留，我敢打赌今晚那个年轻人恢复意识后就会离开。对于这种年纪大些的流浪孩子，我们能做的真的不多，只能保证这一次不出事，但是这种事下一次还会发生。”

“我的弟弟曾经也是这样。”Mycroft低下头，“有段时间我太忙了，急于证明自己，忽略了他，直到他的学校给我打了电话。”他把包装纸团成一团捏在手心：“他差点被学校退学，当我第一次接到医院急救室打来的电话时，我真的快奔溃了……”

“我很抱歉，Mycroft。” Greg把手搭在Mycroft肩膀上，声音饱含关切，他手上的热量透过Mycroft薄薄的外套传递过来。

“艰难的一年。他最后被送去戒毒，回来继续学业，现在也在医院上班。”Mycroft转过头看向Greg，“今天晚上又让我想起了这些。谢谢你为他们做的一切，Gregory，你所做的至少给了他们第二次机会。”

“我并没有你说的那么好。”Greg感到自己的脸因为这个夸奖在慢慢变烫，他忍不住摸了摸脸颊，“我是不是脸红了？”

“有点。”Mycroft打量着他，忍不住露出了笑容，“红色很衬你，Gregory。”

“我也有过一段非常消沉的日子。太过于看重别人的想法，给自己很大的压力，结果搞砸了一切，辞去了工作。”Greg干巴巴地笑了两声，“那段时间我把自己封闭起来，浑浑噩噩，有时候甚至不知道为什么会躺在公园的长凳上醒来。May，流浪者之家的一个志愿者，把我带到那里吃了一顿热腾腾的早饭……我在那里看到了许多需要帮助的人，于是加入了志愿者，让自己每天的生活变得有意义些。”

深秋的风带着落叶吹了过来，他们默默地坐了一会，看着马路上的车流，Greg始终没有拿开放在Mycroft肩膀上的手。

“我在想过几天给有需要的人做一些常规检查。”Mycroft清了清嗓子，“今天看到的孩子负担不起哮喘吸入剂，我想还有好些有基础疾病需要用药的人。”

“药物的确是一个问题。”Greg点了点头，“我们只备了一些胰岛素之类的常用药品，经费有限导致贵一些的药物没办法提供，这群人都无法负担医疗保险，如果再出现今天这种情况就只能束手无策。”

“如果不介意，我可以提供一些。”

“这太破费了。”Greg咧嘴笑了起来，“你的好意心领了。事实上我们正准备和流浪者们一起排练一场圣诞演出，募捐得来的钱用于购买些药品和生活用品。”

“演出？”

Greg耸了耸肩：“别小看这些人，他们个个都身怀绝技。”

他们一起慢慢走了回去，Greg在地铁口和Mycroft告别，背影被灯拖出长长一条，消失在入口的拐角处。

Mycroft带着无意识的微笑，回到了车里。长久以来，Greg的陪伴让他第一次感受到自己不再孤独。Mycroft抬眼望向后视镜中自己的笑容，发动车子，混入了车流之中。

*

几天后，Mycroft再次来到了流浪者救助中心，Greg在门口等着他，脸上带着笑容。

三件套在这样的场合并不适合，Mycroft选择了费尔岛毛衣和驼色外套，除去了西装的包裹，他周身的棱角都软化了许多。

“从来没有看到你穿成这样，毛衣不错。”Greg轻快地说道，伸手拿过Mycroft手中的袋子，和他一起走了进去。

“通知了一些有需要进行检查的人，应该不会占用你太多时间。”Greg把包放在桌上，“需要喝点什么吗？这里的咖啡糟透了，不如给你泡杯Earl Grey？”

“再好不过了。”Mycroft点头，“有什么需要注意的吗？”

“如果他们找你要止痛药，千万别给。”Greg朝Mycroft眨了眨眼，笑着走远了。

除了个别想要碰运气骗止痛药的和一个严重的糖尿病足流浪汉之外，事情进展的比Mycroft想象中要的顺利。他对这些来看病的流浪汉都做了妥善处理，还特地找到了之前哮喘的孩子询问了近况，等Mycroft收拾好东西，已经是傍晚了。

他看到Greg正在大厅的一角，正在为圣诞节的演出面试演员，犹豫着要不要走上去告别，Greg看起来完全投入其中，Mycroft用目光细细描摹着他专注的表情。

“嘿，Mycroft，我马上就好。”Greg转过头对他喊道，放下了手中的登记本走了过来。

“还没有好好的感谢你，上次的三明治绝对不算。”Greg看向Mycroft，深棕色的眼睛里盛满了期待，“愿意来我家吃晚餐吗？我早上腌了猪排，还打算做虾仁意面和红薯派。”

“如果不麻烦的话。”Mycroft笑着答应，发现自己大概永远都不能拒绝Greg。

*  
Greg的公寓不算大，玄关上贴了暖色的复古墙纸，让Mycroft吃惊的是客厅展示柜里的黑胶唱片，根据风格年代整整齐齐的码放着。

“我的一部分收藏。”Greg注意到了Mycroft的目光，“虽然现在有这么多的数码产品可以听歌，但是黑胶唱片的质感在我心中无法替代。”

“的确。”Mycroft赞同道，“我只是没想到你会这样……”

“过时？”

“复古。”mycroft指了指露出来的那张费加罗的婚礼，“莫扎特？”

“我平时在酒吧唱的仅代表我的部分音乐品味。”Greg打开了柜子门给Mycroft展示他的收藏，指尖掠过一张张唱片的封面。Mycroft看到了一张Ludovico Einaudi*，把它拿了出来：“不介意我听一下这张？”

“当然可以。”Greg走进了厨房，倒了一杯柠檬水递给Mycroft，就着舒缓的钢琴曲开始准备晚餐。

Greg把腌制好的猪排从冰箱里拿了出来，顺便取出了挞皮和洗干净的红薯，钢琴曲和两人食，就像是一个约会。Mycroft会觉得这是个约会吗？Greg一边处理着食材一边放任自己漫无边际地想着，永远是酒吧人群中最冷静的一个，完美而触不可及，还是一名优秀的医生，而自己却在渴望这样一个人的关注……

“需要我的帮助吗？”Mycroft端着杯子走进了厨房，看着Greg把意面放进锅里，一旁蒸熟的红薯正冒着热气。

“不介意的话可以帮我把红薯打成泥。”Greg指了指放着红薯的盆子，把打蛋器递了过去，两个人的手指在这个过程中短暂的碰触到一起，带起一阵让人战栗的电流。Mycroft克制住自己想要再次触碰的渴望，清了清嗓子：“需要放糖吗？”

“如果不喜欢太甜的话只需要加芝士就够了。”

Greg腌制后炸出来的猪排还保留了肉质的鲜嫩，独特的酱料配方制作出来的虾仁意面让Mycroft忍不住全部光盘了。Mycroft一边拿起一块刚出烤箱的红薯派，一边在心里默默计算得吃多少顿藜麦沙拉才能补救回来。

晚饭过后，他们坐在沙发上闲聊，Greg轻松的笑容和掩盖在胡须下的英俊面庞让Mycroft移不开自己的目光，Greg偶尔靠近时身体上辐射出来的热量就能让他脸颊发烫。

Mycroft甚至不知道他和Greg有这么多的话题，Greg无疑是一个很好的聆听者，他目光专注，可靠而值得信赖；同时他幽默风趣，说起的见闻总能让自己不自觉的笑起来。

他们因为一件小事笑的前仰后合，Greg几乎就要倒在Mycroft身上，那一瞬间两人呼吸交错，暖棕的眼睛对上灰蓝，Mycroft甚至产生了Greg马上就要吻上来的错觉。

然而他们谁都没有行动，直到Mycroft回到了家里，他都在回想之前那一瞬间的对视，以及Greg眼中不容错辨的情愫。

此刻的他感到无比的孤独，十一月的冷风从敞开的窗户穿了进来，花瓶里插着的波斯菊已经很久没有换水了，一根根的花瓣散落在桌上，又被风裹挟着带到Mycroft脚边。

他从来没有这么渴求过一个人。

Gregory。Mycroft默念着，如果你爱我，这将会是我永远不愿意醒来的梦。

TBC  
* Ludovico Einaudi 意大利钢琴家和作曲家，去搜索的话会发现其实很多配乐你可能都听过。19年新专辑Seven Days Walking 推荐给大家！  
写这一章我真的看了好久的下厨房……


	4. 04

04  
Anthea带着餐盘坐到了Mycroft面前，她的盘子里装的都是一些高热量食物，顿时让Mycroft觉得自己手上的藜麦沙拉索然无味。

“你在出差回来之后心情就很好。”Anthea拿起汉堡吃了一口，“有什么想要分享的吗？”

Mycroft注意到John带着Sherlock坐到了邻近的餐桌，只好把到嘴的八卦混着沙拉又咽了下去：“没有新的采购报表就让我足够开心了。”

“无所谓，总有一天你会憋不住告诉我的。”Anthea往薯条上边使劲倒着番茄酱，都没费心抬头再看一眼她的上司，“这周愿意一起去酒吧看看你的大歌星吗？”

“什么时候他成了‘我的’大歌星了？”Mycroft放下叉子，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么紧张。

“别假装不在乎。”Anthea露出了邪恶的微笑，“如果哪天他有后援会，你就一定会是后援会会长。”

自从那晚之后，Mycroft开始无意识的回避Greg，他知道是骨子里的恐惧在作祟，情感的表达从来不是他的强项，正视自己对Greg存在好感是一件困难的事；另一方面，如果Greg没有对自己抱有同样的好感，这样没有回应的感情只会让他更加绝望。

看出了Mycroft的迟疑，Anthea只能继续推波助澜：“这周五的演出你绝对不想错过。”

Mycroft叹了口气：“有你在我怕是无法错过。”

“酒吧周五要推出一个音乐剧主题夜。想想吧，音乐剧，一个你终于感兴趣的题材，一群人演唱悲惨世界或者汉密尔顿什么的。”Anthea精准打击到Mycroft的软肋，“你难道不期待他会给你什么样的惊喜吗？”

“我会去的。”Mycroft收起了餐盒，“现在我要去准备下午的会议了。”

*

周五晚上的音乐剧主题之夜，是Cheers酒吧的传统，每隔几个月进行一次主题之夜的活动吸引顾客。事实上自Greg被酒吧老板通知之后，这件事情就一直困扰着他。一年前的一场事故就像是一场噩梦，让他不得不暂停了工作，尝试着找到振作起来的方法。

然而无论Greg多努力地想要让自己回到正轨，那片乌云始终笼罩在他的头上。心理医生鼓励他可以做一些街头表演或者酒吧演出找找感觉，于是六个月前他走进了Cheers，干坐了一整晚也没勇气在台上表演——这对Greg而言本该是如呼吸一样自如的事情。

第二天Greg坐到了午夜，等到酒吧的派对人群陆陆续续转战其他地方度过剩下的夜晚，只剩下零星几个已经醉意朦胧的听众时，他终于鼓起勇气上台演唱了一首歌。

A Man Without Love。

简直就是自己的真实写照，没有人可以倾诉，只有自己，努力把破碎的自我拼凑起来。

酒吧老板走了出来，问他是否可以作为常驻歌手，每天唱几首歌，报酬也算可以，就这样Greg成为了Cheers的常驻歌手，尽管每一次的演出就像攀岩，注定坎坷，稍不留神就会粉身碎骨，但是他依然坚持了下来。

Mycroft就是在这样的情况下出现的。Greg想起以前读过的一本书*，里面的小女孩无论遇到什么事情都能看到好的那一面，Mycroft就成了他头顶乌云上的金边，风雨过后即将出现的阳光。

其实他早就注意到了这个男人，总是穿着考究，不同颜色的三件套和相配的领带口袋巾，在人群中显得克制而疏离。优雅迷人，却又与周围环境格格不入，这样的绅士似乎只应该出现在高级的俱乐部，和其他绅士们谈论着经济、政治，而不应该在这样普通的小酒吧。

一次，两次，三次，Greg发现自己总是能注意到那个身影，那位绅士总是和一男一女一起过来，他的头发在灯光下会有一点姜红，他的眼睛是灰色和蓝色的混合……

直到那天Mycroft主动过来问能不能坐在一起。

原来Mycroft是附近医院的外科医生。

知道Mycroft在台下注视着他的感觉，让Greg感到心安。所有的压力仿佛都消失了，他又变成了那个能够在台上收放自如的Greg Lestrade，周围的一切都不在重要，整个空间只剩下了他……和Mycroft。

虽然只是短暂的一瞬。

Mycroft让他长期盘踞在头顶的乌云散开了。Greg珍惜着与他相处的每一秒，每一次接触都让他更加了解这个优秀的男人内心有多么柔软和善良，在冷漠和疏离的假象下，Greg看到的是和自己一样的孤独。

但他不敢奢望自己的感觉能够得到回应，毕竟他只是一个恐惧回归舞台的失业歌手，而Mycroft则是一个事业有成拯救生命的外科医生，能有这样优秀的朋友对他而言就是最幸运的事情。

那天在沙发上的暧昧氛围一直在Greg脑中挥之不去，他花了整整一个礼拜给Mycroft编辑短信，一次次的删除重写，却始终按不下发送键。

Greg此时才发现自己对周五晚上能看到Mycroft这个想法有多么渴望，有一个人能支持自己，注视着自己，带走所有的紧张和恐惧。

他拿起手机，拨通了Mycroft的电话，电话响了几声之后很快被接起了。

“嘿，Mycroft，我是Greg。”

“晚上好，Gregory。”电话那头的声音顿了一顿，“最近一切都好？”

“马马虎虎。”Greg起身走向窗口，“周五酒吧会有一个音乐剧主题夜，你有空参加吗？”

“事实上，我的同事今天向我提起过，我当然会去。”

“我有些紧张。””Greg低低地笑了起来，“知道你能过来让我感觉好多了。”

“Gregory……只要有需要，我就会陪着你。”Mycroft的声音从电话那端传过来，让Greg脸颊发烫，“想好唱什么了吗？我可以做你的伴奏，我们还有三天时间，熟悉谱子对我来说不是问题。明天晚上不如来我家排练？我来做晚饭。”

“真的？”

“我很乐意提供帮助，Gregory。”

Greg放下手机，无意识地摸着因为长时间打电话而发烫的耳朵，试图让窗边的冷风给自己降温。

他删除了草稿箱里给Mycroft写到一半的短信，重新开始编辑。

[22：05] 这对我来说意义非凡。  
[22：06] 晚安。XX  
[22：08] 晚安，Gregory。 ML

*

第二天下午，Mycroft,提前下班去市场采购了牛排和牛肉还有一些蔬菜，希望能够回馈给Greg像样的晚餐，这对他而言并不是什么难事，但是Mycroft向来力求完美。

他拿出牛小排切成块，粗盐调味后放到平底锅里煎成焦黄色，一边着手准备配菜和调味料。红酒在平底锅里愉快地冒泡，Mycroft等着汤汁收干，拿出牛肉沫，加入面包屑，牛奶和准备好的香料，搅拌均匀搓成肉丸。

等到Greg按响门铃的时候，Mycroft正好把在烤箱里炖了两小时的牛小排拿出来。

Greg围了一条格子围巾，把手里的红酒递给Mycroft。“好香！”他吸了吸鼻子，“是在做炖牛肉吗？”

“猜的没错，慢炖牛小排。”Mycroft接过红酒放在一旁，帮Greg把外套和围巾挂在衣帽架上，“晚饭已经好了，希望你有足够的胃口把我准备的东西吃完。”

“当然。”Greg帮忙揭开了烤盘上边盖着的锡纸，蒸汽散开，炖的软烂的牛肉混合着浓稠的汤汁，让人食指大动。

牛小排、椰汁肉丸和一道清爽解腻的苹果沙拉，分量足够作为两个成年男子的晚餐了。

Greg先尝了一口牛排，经历了长时间的烤制，但是肉质依旧鲜嫩，汁水在味蕾上爆开，让他忍不住瞪大了眼睛看向Mycroft：“我上周给你做的东西简直不能和这个比较！天哪Mycroft，下次我都不知道该给你做什么吃了！”

Mycroft灰蓝色的眼里闪动着笑意，他给Greg盛了一个椰汁肉丸，用椰浆和高汤小火煨出来的牛肉丸每一口都能体会到丰富的层次。

Greg懊恼地咕哝道：“我就不应该拿我那几道菜来丢人现眼。”

“Gregory……”Mycroft无奈的看着Greg，“相信我上次的空盘证明了一切。”

“多亏了我妈妈的绝密配方。”Greg咧嘴笑道，“那是我仅会的几道菜。”

Mycroft低头戳着肉丸，忍不住跟着笑了出来。

*

Mycroft拿着红酒走到了客厅一角的钢琴前坐了下来，高脚杯随意地搁在了顶盖上，他打开了键盘盖，在琴凳上坐了下来：“距离我上一次坐在钢琴前已经过去了大半年，希望我的手指依然听使唤。”  
Greg靠在钢琴前看着Mycroft修长的手指在键盘上舞动，敲击出一串串音符，露出了一个会意的微笑：“你以为遗忘的一切其实都存留在你的身体里，Mycroft。在我看来你一点都没有生疏，拉赫玛尼诺夫不是随便就能弹出其中的诗意的。”

“你不会想知道小时候我坐在那里练了多久。”Mycroft咕哝道，换来Greg的一阵轻笑，两个人都没有继续说话，直到Mycroft弹完了这首《Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini》*。

有了第一首曲子的热身，Mycroft在弹奏第二首时明显更加游刃有余，Greg着迷地看着Mycroft沉浸在音乐中的样子，认真而平静。

这是一首他曾经唱过千百次的歌，在练习中，在舞台上……前奏响起的那一刻，潜藏在Greg意识深处，被埋葬了整整一年的回忆都扑面而来。

Greg放下了手中的酒杯，看着Mycroft垂下的眼眸和微微牵起的嘴角，在歌曲第二段加入了进去。

Vide le luci in mezzo al mare （他看到了从海上闪耀的光芒）  
Penso alle notti la in America （想起了在美国的夜晚）  
Ma erano solo le lampare （但是那光芒只是渔人的灯火）  
E la bianca scia di una elica （及船尾白色的反光）

Mycroft吃惊地看向Greg，却没有停下来，Greg脸上的悲伤让他的心也跟着抽痛起来。

歌声起先断断续续，被刻意压抑着，随后嗓子慢慢被打开，等唱到高潮部分，饱满而深情的嗓音让Mycroft觉得自己的灵魂都被歌声穿透。

Ma si e la vita che finisce （是的 那是生命到了终点）  
Ma lui e non ci penso poi tanto anzi （但是他并没有想太多）  
Si sentiva gia felice; e ricomincio il suo canto （相反地 他反而觉得高兴 并继续唱着他的歌）  
Te voglio bene assai （我是多么爱你）  
Ma tanto tanto bene sai （你知道 很爱很爱你）  
E una catena ormai （爱已经形成了一个枷锁）  
Che sciolglie il sangue dinte vene sai （你知道吗？血液在沸腾著...）  
dinte vene sai （血液在沸腾著...）

Greg的眼睛闭上了，泪水从他脸颊滑落，他感觉到自己进入了一个温暖的怀抱，Mycroft的臂膀支持着他，两个人一起坐到了地板上。

他把自己的脸颊贴在Mycroft的胸口，感受到对方胸腔传来的振动，但是大脑却无法做出反应，只能一味汲取着Mycroft温暖的体温。

“Gregory……”Mycroft梳理着Greg银灰相间的头发，顺着鬓角抚摸到了他湿漉漉的脸颊，为他轻轻擦去脸上的泪痕。

“我是不是吓到你了。”Greg的声音闷闷地传来，“把你的衬衫都弄脏了。”

“有一些。”Mycroft继续用袖子帮怀里的人擦干眼泪，“比如我从没想过你是一个这么出色的男高音。”

“从十多岁开始接受系统练习，我几乎把所有的时间都贡献给了声乐。我显然不是天赋型的歌手，在这个职业中能够站稳脚跟靠的是努力和一些运气。”

“这个圈子里有天赋的人太多，总是容易让人自卑。”Greg自嘲地笑了一声，“我经常过分在意别人的评价和看法，给自己施加了越来越多的压力。长久以来我都认为自己能够应对这种压力，事实证明这样的自卑和压力终有一天会决堤而出。”

Mycroft轻轻摩挲着Greg的肩膀，给予他无声的支持。

“在一次重要演出之前我彻底奔溃了，发不出声音——医生的诊断是‘功能性失声’，我在一段时间内甚至做不到开口说话，自然也不可能唱歌。”

Greg抹了把脸，调整了姿势靠在Mycroft的肩膀上：“虽然只是暂时性的失声，但是我没办法再回归舞台了。一夜之间，我所做出过的努力都不复存在。过去这么多年来，唱歌似乎是我唯一会做的事情，没了这个我甚至不知道自己能做些什么……”

“那大概是最黑暗的几个月，我过的浑浑噩噩，甚至被当成了流浪汉，也因为这个开始在流浪者之家做起了志愿者，让自己忙碌些总比每天瞎想要好。”  
“你没有选择逃避。”Mycroft轻声安慰道，“这已经比其他人好太多了。”

“小时候我妈妈总是教我们要正视困境。”Greg牵起了嘴角，微笑转瞬即逝，“我努力让事情回到正轨，看了经纪人推荐给我的心理医生，她建议我继续唱歌来克服心理上的恐惧，这就是我每周出现在Cheers的原因。”

“你是我见过最有天赋的歌手，Gregory 。”Mycroft直视着Greg的眼睛，在那双眼里他看到了平时总被掩盖在笑容中的痛苦，“每一次走进酒吧，我都期待着你制造的惊喜。没有人能像你一样驾驭这么多种风格，我能听出你对音乐融于骨血的热爱。”

“你才是那个给我惊喜的人，Mycroft。”Greg的指尖无意识地轻触着Mycroft胸口的那块湿痕，“你让我感到安心。你让我做到了整整一年我都没勇气做的事情，让我意识到还有重返舞台的机会。”他深深地望进Mycroft灰蓝色的眼睛里，寻找着自己想要的答案：“我想要你修好我——长久以来的孤独和自卑让我变得支离破碎，我没办法——你愿意修好我吗？”

回答他的是一个吻。嘴唇上的压力让Greg意识到Mycroft正在吻他。起先是清浅的试探，温热地传递着主人的安抚，Greg双手攀上Mycroft的肩头，张开双唇开始回应，他能尝到Mycroft嘴里葡萄酒残余的味道，甜蜜的果香让他沉溺其中，那条灵巧的舌头刷过他的上颚，带来一阵战栗的快感，让他呻吟出声。

他们气喘吁吁地离开彼此，平复着呼吸。

“我多希望能够早点遇到你，帮你分担这一切，Gregory。”Mycroft在Greg的头顶落下一串轻吻，“我会照顾好你的。”

“再抱我一会。”Greg在Mycroft怀里调整了一个舒服的姿势，“然后我们得搞定周五的演出。”

TBC 

Greg的真实职业曝光啦！没错，就是男高音。首先音乐剧和歌剧是完全不同的，但是两者都是边唱边表演类型的，所以Greg想到要在周五唱音乐剧实在是太恐怖了，简直就是噩梦再临，就想要场外求助麦哥。。  
*书是《波丽安娜》。小时候看不觉得什么，长大了之后仔细寻思这种乐观精神，就知道这辈子是做不到的了。  
*Greg第一次在酒吧唱的歌 A Man Without Love 歌手 Engelbert Humperdinck  
*做菜又让我看了许久下厨房，取自地狱厨房 戈登的菜谱。有姐妹说慢炖牛膝，这实在是太Hannibal了哈哈哈，我发现我看过这个电视剧里面的菜就忘不掉，搜了一下都是14年看的了.……我看到戈登有慢炖牛小排，于是用了这个。  
* Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini 帕格尼尼主题狂想曲，拉赫玛尼诺夫的代表作之一，当然说起这个音乐家，最有名的一定是第二交响乐和第三交响乐，感兴趣的姐妹们可以去找来听听。  
*第二首是Caruso。为了纪念著名男高音Caruso而写的一首歌。帕瓦罗蒂，波切利，等等等等都唱过，还有好多女高也唱过，通俗版本美声版本都有。我收藏了好多版本，Lara Fabian（通俗女声版），Lucio Dalla（原唱，非常推荐）以及帕瓦罗蒂和波切利版本都可以听一听~


	5. 05

05

他们过了很久才从地板上起来，Mycroft发现自己竟然如此想念着肌肤上的接触，Greg滚烫的唇游弋在他的颈项，温热的触感带来一阵电流，而他把手指插在Greg发间轻抚，满意地听到对方轻声的咕哝，像一只心满意足的大猫。

长久维持着同一个姿势让两个人腿都麻了，Greg和Mycroft互相搀扶回到了琴凳上，Greg棕色的眼睛里溢满了笑意。

“现在能告诉我周五你打算唱什么了吗？”

“我去把东西拿过来。”

Mycroft看着Greg一瘸一拐地走过去从大衣口袋拿出了曲谱，嘴角克制不住的卷起，随后因为自己脚上传来的麻木感凝固在了脸上。

“Le Temps Des Cathedrales。”Greg把曲谱递给了Mycroft，挨着他坐下，“法语音乐剧实在是太迷人了。”

这首曲子弹起来并不是太难，稍加熟悉之后就能流畅弹奏。Greg和着琴声在一旁哼唱，他在结尾加入了一些美声唱法*，Mycroft跟着在曲子上稍加改动，等到完工已经接近午夜了。

Greg趁着Mycroft给他围上围巾的间隙抓过了他的手，滚烫的手心触到Mycroft微凉的指尖，Mycroft窒息地看着对方的睫毛在颧骨刷过一道长长的阴影，嘴唇轻擦过他的手背，毛绒绒的胡子带来一丝痒意。他带着微笑倚在门口，目送着Greg的背影消失在远处。

刚才的那一切都是真实发生的吗？

Mycroft关上门，又给自己倒了一杯酒。Greg刚才的吻仿佛还滚烫地留在他的唇上。

几小时前发生的事情到底对他们而言代表着什么，Mycroft无从得知。

Greg拥有英俊的外表和炽热的灵魂，在这之前一定不乏同样优秀的情人，而自己只是在他最脆弱的时候给予安慰的那个人，一个Greg暂时依靠的肩膀。

明天Greg还会像今天这样看着自己吗?

Mycroft喝干了杯子里最后的酒，把自己埋入了黑暗之中。

*

Mycroft坐在电脑前分神回想着之前每一次Greg在唱歌时所展露的细枝末节，消化着Greg曾是一个男高音的事实。昨天晚上的意外之吻让他有些心烦意乱，到了白天，这些有关Greg的细碎问题又不断在他脑海里打转，导致屏幕上待处理的邮件还保留着半小时前的样子。

Greg Lestrade有着结实的体型，嗓音偏于高亢有力；他并不是适合唱摇滚和乡村的那类人，但却巧妙地用自己的歌唱技巧掩盖了这一点，加上出色的舞台表现力，总能成功让每一首歌变得适合自己。

还有昨天Greg排练时候的声音……

手机的振动让他回过神来。

[14：23] 晚饭愿意吃印度菜吗？ GL

[14：23] 打包的那种。 GL

Mycroft朝门口看了一眼，低头回复信息。

[14：24] 当然可以。 ML

[14：25] 棒极了！什么时候下班？ GL

[14：26] 应该不会太晚，七点之前能到家。 ML

[14：27] 收到。七点准时到达 :) GL

那个小小的微笑表情让Mycroft想起Greg的招牌笑容，他暂时收拢了心思，投入到工作中去。

然而盘踞在他脑海里的好奇始终没有减少一分：他对于Greg的过去一直心存好奇。一个英俊的、有实力的歌剧演员在这个行业必然有一席之地，绝对不像是Greg自谦的那样普通；甚至说不定多年前他们就曾经在一个剧场相遇过，只是自己对于戏服和油彩下的真实姓名没有多加关注。

在这样数字化的时代，了解一个人并不是什么难事，只需要在搜索引擎输入人名，对方的社交账号就能显示在你面前，尤其是这个人至少还算半个公众人物。Mycroft知道Greg可能并不会介意，他还是按捺住了自己的好奇心。

Greg的过去需要由他本人来解封。

*  
七点不到，门铃就被按响。Greg手上提着两大袋打包好的印度菜等在门口，隔着袋子就能闻到包装盒里漏出来的一丝丝咖喱浓香。

他们一起在厨房找盘子把米饭倒出来，Greg在米饭上浇了奶油鸡，番茄、黄油和鸡肉的香味扑面而来。Mycroft把剩下装在袋子里的盒子都拿了出来，咖喱味是从那份奶酪菠菜里传出来的，酱沙拉（Raita）和米饭布丁看起来都很诱人。

第一口混着奶油鸡的饭入口，让Mycroft饱受午餐藜麦沙拉摧残的味蕾得到了拯救，奶油和鸡肉混合的鲜香加上一丝辛辣，让人食欲大开。Greg的表情说明他对这道菜也是一样的感受，Mycroft看着他快速地扫荡完了一半，把剩下的鸡肉往对面推了推。

“我的吃相一定非常吓人。”Greg抬起头不好意思地看向Mycroft，“下午在救助中心帮忙，实在是太饿了。”

“关于圣诞节公演的事情?”

“没错，终于搞定了表演人选。真没想到会有这么多人报名，这种大家一起为同一件事而努力的氛围让我感觉又回到了以前。”

“你绝对不会猜到这些流浪汉都有些什么样的才艺。”Greg笑了起来，又给自己盛了一些沙拉，“阿卡贝拉应该很适合这次演出。”

“阿卡贝拉？”

“纯人声伴奏难度其实很大，但是合适的嗓音加上适当的改编能让那些听过千百遍的歌曲耳目一新。”谈到音乐时Greg的眼睛亮晶晶的，“有时候最简单的乐器最能突出音乐的美丽。”

“这样的话，一定要给我在第一排留一个位置。”

他们都被奶油鸡和米饭塞饱的肚子，Greg甚至感觉自己需要把皮带放松两格。他把盘子放到洗碗机里，看着Mycroft卷起衬衫袖子露出一截小臂，肤色因为长期不见阳光而稍显苍白，但是依旧强壮有力。

“想要喝点什么吗？Earl Grey还是Bourbon？”Mycroft注意到了Greg的目光，有些不自然地问道。

“Earl Grey。”Greg咬着唇笑起来，“我可不想再拖慢我们的进度，昨天晚上我才喝了一杯就已经够我尴尬一阵子了。”

“看来我得把这瓶好酒留到下次了。”

Mycroft从柜子里拿出两个马克杯，感觉到Greg靠在了背后，温热的呼吸喷洒在他颈边。“我觉得自己就想患上了皮肤饥渴症。”Greg喃喃道，“从一进门就想吻你……”

Mycroft微微侧过头，触到了Greg火热的唇瓣，他抓着马克杯的手因为这个柔软的亲吻微微颤抖，他们没有过分深入，只是简单的唇齿相依，胸腔里升腾出的满足感让两个人都舍不得分开。

*

与经验丰富的人合作总是非常轻松。他们排练了几遍，Greg宣布Mycroft的伴奏已经无可挑剔，为他们赢得了一段休息时间。

“Myc，你看起来比我还紧张。”Greg歪着头打量着坐在琴凳上的人，“你不像是会因为上台演出而紧张的那种人，抗压能力强大的人才配做外科医生。”

“并没有这么夸张，”Mycroft被Greg逗笑了，“不过一旦投入其中，我就不会被外界因素干扰。”

“愿意和我说说你现在被什么困扰着吗？”Greg坐到了Mycroft的身边，手臂紧挨着对方。

“我从来没有处在一段关系里。”Mycroft手指无意识地抚摸着琴键，“我是指一段认真的情感关系。一部分原因来自我长久以来内心的拒绝，另一部分原因是因为从来没能遇到合适的人。”

“我不是那种拥有丰富内心情感的那类人，不知道如何经营一段感情，所以这一切对我来说都不像是真的。”他侧过头看向身旁的Greg，灰蓝色的眼睛在灯光下变成了一种无机质的蓝色，“我们认识的时间很短，我知道这很难下定义，但是——我们究竟处在一种什么样的关系中？”

“嘿，Mycroft。”Greg握住了Mycroft无处安放的手，凑过去在他额头落下一个轻吻：“我不觉得我们之间的感情只是一时的激情，或者是两个可怜鬼的互相慰藉。我能感觉出我们之间拥有的远比这些多得多。”

“爱上对的那个人只需要一个瞬间。”Greg轻蹭着Mycroft的唇瓣，他们的鼻息滚烫地交缠在一起，“对我而言，这个瞬间早就发生了。”

“是什么？”

“我们第一次交谈后，你在台下看着我的那刻；我们一起在河边吃三明治的那刻；我们第一次接吻的那刻……”Greg腾出一只手落在Mycroft的脸颊上，“我一直害怕我和你并不是一类人，能有你作为朋友我已经足够幸运了……但是我并不满足于只和你做朋友，Myc。”

“我想做那个和你分享所有喜悦与痛苦的人，和你分享每一首喜欢的歌，分享每一顿简单的晚餐；分享清晨的那一缕阳光，傍晚的的每一个日落。”Greg的嘴角牵起了一个微笑，“其实——我今天都没办法集中精神。一部分的我沉浸在昨晚的喜悦中，一部分的我却害怕这只是你一时的安慰。”

“昨晚说的一切都发自内心，我向你保证。”Mycroft急切地开口，“我愿意做那个把你修补好的人，我愿意和你分享一切，这绝对不是一时的安慰，Gregory。”

“我只是……”Mycroft垂下眼睛，他们的手依旧交握在一起，“这一切对我来说都是全新的，你知道吗？”

“你愿意为了我做出尝试吗？”

Mycroft抬起手把嘴唇贴上Greg的手背，力道轻柔，但又无比郑重：“我愿意，Greg……我愿意。”

*

他们最后一起蜷缩在沙发上，Greg的下巴搁在Mycroft肩头，看着Mycroft在笔记本上打出他的名字。

“和男朋友一起看自己的演出视频真的很奇怪。”Greg闷闷地笑起来，胸腔的振动传导到Mycroft的背上，“我几乎不敢过回头看自己的表演，实在是太羞耻了。”

Mycroft浏览起页面，嘴角因为Greg的“男朋友”止不住的扩大：“你看起来棒极了，Gregory。”他的鼠标停留在了一个五年前的视频——在皇家大剧院演出的《卡门》*。

“那家印度菜就是在考文特花园附近。”Greg说道，“这是那次演出最大的收获。”

点开视频之前Mycroft从来没想过他感受到如此的震撼。

Greg饰演的唐·何塞穿着一身军装，他比现在年轻一些，头发还没有变灰，深棕栗色的短发整齐固定在脑后，脸上除去了胡子的遮挡，俊美的如同阿多尼斯。

Greg手中夹着烟，背对着卡门，露出一丝漫不经心的微笑，把那个起初那个故作矜持，假装不屑的军官演的活灵活现。*

Mycroft把进度条拖到了后面，正好停在了唐·何塞出狱后去见卡门那一段。“老天！”Greg倒吸一口气，挣扎着伸长手臂试图把笔记本合上，“这实在是太超过了……”

“除非你删了视频，Gregory。”Mycroft把笔记本朝远处推了推，搂住Greg试图让他安分地在自己怀里做个鸵鸟：“你至少得让我看完《花之歌》。”

卡门为唐·何塞跳起了舞蹈，裙裾飞扬，恰到好处地撩拨着已经对自己倾心的军官。大胆的吉普赛女郎撩起裙摆踩上桌子，唐·何塞则仰头埋入了裙摆之间。卡门慢慢脱掉了他的军装，小腿勾上了军官的肩头，将桌上的美酒灌入他的口中。

在这一套攻势下意乱神迷的唐·何塞，侧头亲吻吉普赛女郎裸露的小腿，流连沉溺于温柔乡，直到军营的号角响起。

这一段表演显得情色又迷人，女中音和男高音之间配合默契，每一个动作都带着张力，或热烈，或奔放，让人移不开目光。

唐·何塞在号角声中回过神来，试图脱离卡门的怀抱赶去集合，不料却惹来吉普赛女郎的勃然大怒。他无措地看着卡门把佩刀和军帽甩到了地上，迫切想要表明自己对卡门的真心。

于是唐·何塞从口袋里拿出那天捡起的已经干瘪的玫瑰花，捧在手心，倾吐出他对卡门深沉的爱恋。

《La Fleur Que Tu M'avais jetée》

镜头中只剩下唐·何塞一人，垂下双眼看向干枯的玫瑰，眉宇间的痛苦与爱恋通过歌声展露出来，带着一丝不易察觉的脆弱。

镜头渐远，唐·何塞走向跌坐在地上的卡门，带着不敢触碰的仿徨，最后跪在地上，泣不成声。

Mycroft屏息听完了这首咏叹调，Greg把那个在爱情漩涡中挣扎的唐·何塞演绎的淋漓尽致。这个圈子里不乏优秀的歌手，Greg Lestrade或许算不上顶尖的那批，但是他细腻的表演和富有情感的演唱方式弥补了他的短板，绝对能让所有观众折服。

“我必须得让你多树立自信，亲爱的。”Mycroft侧过头吻了吻他的发顶，“你是我听过最好的抒情男高之一，没人能抗拒的了你的魅力。”*

Greg窝在Mycroft怀里，试图藏起嘴角的笑容：“我迟早会因为你的夸奖变得盲目自信。”

TBC

* Le Temps Des Cathedrales——大教堂时代 。法语音乐剧《巴黎圣母院》的开场。强推这部剧哦！去年夏天终于看了现场，法语剧这群人唱歌简直就像吃了CD唱出来的，并且这剧舞台效果特别好！  
Il Divo有唱过Le Temps Des Cathedrales的通俗美声版本，油管上有视频。美声组合 Il Divo是我接触到的最早的几个美声组合之一，感兴趣的可以听一听，我的题目就取自他们的一首歌。

*考文特花园——英国皇家歌剧院所在地。  
Mycroft看到的第一幕是《哈巴涅拉》。最著名、最为人熟知的唱段。写作参考的是2010年大都会版本。  
咏叹调《花之歌》是唐何塞用来表达他对卡门的感情的一段著名唱段，参考的是考文特花园版本，饰演唐何塞的男高音是考夫曼，颜值能打。（感兴趣的话B站看那个版本，70分钟开始……非常的荡漾啊姐妹们。）

*男高有三种，英雄（戏剧）、抒情、假声男高，能唱的曲目都有所不同。英雄男高的难度相对大，一般能唱好的都是顶尖中的顶尖，这三种可以说是嗓音决定的。换句话说，Greg已经非常优秀了，但是还没有优秀到外行都知道的地步（要不然Mycroft不可能不认识他了）。

（非专业人士，以上仅靠日积月累下来的八卦和科普性认知。）


End file.
